Pink Vengeance
by Who really Knows
Summary: His girlfriend of 5 years has broken up with him, for another guy. What's Sasuke to do but take sweet revenge? Of course, the powers that be twist his plans…..how can he manage vengeance with all these Ex's appearing out of nowhere? And what is that feeling gnawing his chest? You'll have to read to find out! SasuNaru, NaruSasu BEING TESTED RIGHT NOW TO SEE IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So I've started this new Fanfic (still working on my other one's) and I just want to see how it does. Depending on reviews and such, I will upload the other chapters. I have a lot of writing going on so it might be a little while but let's see!**

* * *

**The Beginning**

The moment he walked in, Sasuke Uchiha knew something was wrong.

There was no faint smell of cotton candy perfume roaming around the house, no burnt dinner waiting for him on the stove, no magazines on how to please a man strewn on the coffee table with the rings of little coffee cups stained on their surface. No, there was none of that.

And Sakura was gone?

At first, Sasuke considered thought that maybe; just maybe, he was in the wrong house. And yet, the doors on the number were right, the apartment complex was right, and he could see his coat hanging on the side of the couch so there was no way that could be true.

Considering the possibility that she could have been kidnapped, Sasuke proceeded slowly as he surveyed the area with each step he took toward their bedroom. There was never a need to not be cautious when your overly obsessive girlfriend has no trace left to show for.

Except all of her clothes were gone to, empty hangers swung under Sasuke's gaze as he inspected the closet, begging for mercy.

Not again. Why did women always do this to him?

Sighing he shook off his jacket, allowing it to slide to the floor as he reached for his tie and loosened the knot. It was always a Monday, for some reason women always loved to pick just the most fantastic day of the week to leave him without saying anything.

There was Temari, who took everything including the furniture with her and left a pleasant surprise of god knows what on the front porch for Sasuke to find with a sticky note stating, "Your shit, so you should eat it to."

That was unpleasant.

Then there was Ten-ten – a name that always gave him the worst trouble to remember- she didn't leave him while he was gone. Instead one day, while walking down the street together, she just hopped in a random cab and never came back.

After her, there was Hinata who he thought might work out except for the fact that she dated him for less than a week before claiming that she was flying to visit her cousin, only Sasuke didn't know why she would need to turn off her cellphone and pack all of her things just for that. Though he supposed she was better than the next one.

Ino was virtually the total opposite of Hinata, and when she left she didn't take his furniture. But she did clean out his bank account and sent him a post-card from Hawaii with a picture of her and some guy arm and arm on the beach.

She was pleasant.

Sighing, Sasuke walked to the kitchen to see if there was anything in the fridge he could eat. He was surprised to find a plate wrapped in the fridge with a note sitting on its surface. He took out the somewhat edible gruel and unfolded the note on top of it.

_Sasuke, _

_I'm really sorry about leaving like this. As much as I like you, and I do still like you, there is just too much of a distance between us. In the five years that we have managed to stay together, you've only slept with me at least six times. You hold me at an arm's length emotionally and physically. You're always forgetting what I like, and what I'm allergic to. Remember the time at the French restaurant? A year ago, I met another guy who really was interested in me. He showed me the attention you never have, and even though I love you, I realized I deserve much better. _

_ Bye,_

_ Sakura_

_Ps: I but in extra tomatoes, just how you like it. _

Now there is Sakura. A girl who actually bothered to explain it to him for once, a girl who had still cared enough at the end of the day to cook him a meal and leave him a note. A girl Sasuke was unfamiliar with in all ways, and now she was with some other guy.

_Well….._ thought Sasuke, _maybe I shouldn't let this go so easily…._

And that's where it all began.

* * *

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have a confession…..I have become addicted for pretty much the first time in my life to a FanFic story. Sure, I've had fanfics that I like before, and author's that I've positively adored and stalked from the confort of my shadows….but I have NEVER BEEN MORE FREAKING ADDICTED**

**THEREFORE I CURSE YOU Bunnyhoppp FOR YOUR STORY READY WHEN YOU ARE! CUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRssssSEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Sigh….its been putting me in a non-writing mood because I want updates….therefore I don't update my own stuff T0T**

**On with the story~!**

* * *

**Phase One: On the Run**

Naruto Uzumaki.

_What kind of name is that? _ Sasuke pondered as he ran on the treadmill, watching the blonde jogging on one in the row ahead. With no one else around, the whole situation was turning out better than Sasuke thought, but there was just one issue.

How to approach a guy you've never been introduced to? Sasuke was, by no means, a social person. People introduced Sasuke to other people, and that was the only way he knew how to interact. It couldn't be that bad of a way to travel along the social path considering he had enough connections to do some digging through the home computer and some hackers to find out information from him.

Plus there was the private investigator he sent after Sakura.

Sasuke was pleasantly surprised to hear that Sakura didn't go far when she moved into her new boyfriend's apartment. In fact, it was only on the other side of the city. She was much easier to track here then if she went to Hawaii, so that had to be a good sign.

Sasuke increased his pace on the treadmill the second the blonde boy ahead of him upped his pace, he won't lose in any aspect of this competition. That's right; he was fighting this other man! He couldn't lose!

It was right in the middle of Sasuke's pep talk that the Powers that Be decided on a spur of the moment event, causing the blonde to tumble on his treadmill and be swept back onto his ass. In response, Sasuke stopped his treadmill and ran to the man's side without a second thought as to why he would do such a thing.

But still, it was a good opportunity for social interaction; at least that's what Sasuke reasoned with anyway.

"I'm okay, you don't have to help me!" the blonde smiled up at him from the ground. This idiot, this was the idiot that stole something of his; this was the idiot who went right under his nose for a full year.

"humph." Sasuke scoffed at the blonde, still sitting on the ground, watching as his eyebrows frowned and his blue eyes glared up at him. Sasuke silently scolded himself; this wasn't the direction he wanted to go, but in the end his un-coached expressions betrayed him.

"Did you come over here just to laugh at me? That's something you could do over there! Besides, I'd like to see you try running at a fast pace like that!" He was loud and stupid, two characteristics that Sakura evidently liked.

"Fine." Replied Sasuke, leaving the blonde on the floor as he climbed onto the treadmill in front of him and began running at the same pace the blonde was on before. Naruto pushed himself up off the ground only to walk around and glare in the raven-haired man's face. How could someone like him exist? He wasn't even breaking a sweat!

Irked, Naruto reached over slowly and started increasing the pace, never breaking the eye contact created between the two men. He was only more irritated when Sasuke didn't even flinch at the sudden increase of pace and just continued to run on with a cool smooth look to his face.

Blue eyes glared in front of him, confronting the raven stranger with a challenging intensity. Silently, Naruto dared him to win, dared him to twitch in discomfort or sweat.

At the same time, Sasuke was thanking his early high school track efforts honored only by morning jogs every three days. If he was out of practice this task would have been more difficult and he would have lost face with his enemy as his witness.

But he was just lucky like that.

"I've been running like this longer than you ever have, so that makes me the winner here." Urged Sasuke, risking a roll of the dice so that he could stop the exercising before reaching his limit; if Naruto noticed the find beads of perspiration starting to decorate the border of his hairline and the slight flush edging on his cheeks than Sasuke would be in a little bit more that trouble.

He'd be fucked.

The good news was, Naruto turned out not to be that smart and only turned his head away with a pout of defeat while the raven slowed his pace. Fury soaked through the blonde as he bit the bottom corner of his lip, he most defiantly didn't like this guy something about him was off. "You weren't excersising for as nearly as long as I was, I've been her alone for the past hour before your happy little snobby ass pranced your way in here."

It was true, and frankly, Sasuke was surprised that the blonde had noticed his entrance when he didn't notice the obvious signs of exhaustion clearly visible on his features. Still, Naruto just might have an edge in stamina, but as far as Sasuke was concerned that was nothing compared to the powers of his many talents and abilities.

He may not be very good at the social thing, but he always recognized an opening when he saw one. After all that's what made him so damn good at his job. With that in mind, Sasuke only said one thing, "Prove it on Tuesday's." and then left the building, leaving behind a frustrated and invigorated Naruto in his wake.

Phase one, complete.

* * *

**Hey! I know this was short, but better than nothing! Anyway, it will get longer dont worry. Also I have a question?**

**Whats up with this FemNaru all of a sudden? Personally, I dont mind femNaru and maybe in another fic I might even write it, but that was the first time anyone has ever said anything about it O-o (i dont want to turn clover71 off ;) I like my readers all hot and heavy...sorry it was a pervy-ish joke I couldnt resist, lame I know but hey, can you blame me.**

**Actually, it's a bit difficult for me to change a whole plot on that? Like very difficult O-o I have all of my stories very planned out, and I only leave certain chapters completely unplanned, and even then for the most part I know what I'm doing.**

**Though there are cases like Knowing the Enemy where my writing passion for that one come and goes, sadly that show's in my writing and I really want to cry because I want to post the last chapter so BAD!**

**Rambling done! Now review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lovely readers~! So here is the deal, I couldnt sleep = an update! Yay update! That's why its 5am and im updating right now! Don't you just love bouts of random insamnia? I know I do :D especially when I have 5 tests to take!**

* * *

**Phase Two**

It was more than a routine.

The swelling heated perspiration on the surface of their tight young skin in the form of condensation, seeping from their pores in collected pools and their hearts thumped wildly in their chest, bouncing with determination to win; all of this was more than a routine, it had morphed into some form of a new lifestyle! Sasuke wasn't sure how to feel or think about this ongoing interaction, in a way it was his goal and in another way it was a hindrance.

How do you break a lifestyle?

"You're looking pretty slow today Sasuke? What's wrong? You're panties giving you a wedgie?" Naruto teased with a breathless tone, he was doing sit-ups on the floor with weights next to Sasuke in a competition that should be obvious.

They were competing to see who would touch their toes first.

So far, both participants were exhausted from their previous competitions and neither of them was anywhere near the finish line for a victory.

"You really like to feminize me." , was Sasuke's brilliant retort, a reply that in the end gave him an edge because it caused Naruto to laugh so hard that his stomach muscles tensed considerably more, that combined with his clumsy nature is what caused the weight to slip out of his hands and land on the floor with a loud bang barley covering the sound of his laughter. All of this disqualified him, giving Sasuke the win he was looking for.

"Dude, were you raised in a box? What were you like in High School?!" Naruto slapped his hands together in a loud clap as he continued to laugh, "Do you really have no social skills?"

"I've never had friends." The smile faded on Naruto's face as quickly as it came, who didn't have friends? He'd always had at least one friend?

"So you never went to the movies? Or go to the arcade? Or ditched class to sit around in a parking lot holding grocery cart races?" disbelief was etched on the boy's face, Sasuke was just wondering about the last activity. Was it common for teenagers to race grocery carts?

He wasn't sure.

"No, I've never done anything like that." Suddenly, Naruto shot up from the ground, his head shaking back and forth as he pondered the issue that was Sasuke's childhood. Sasuke only watched from the floor, tired and sweaty.

"Dude….there is something seriously wrong with you.", concluded Naruto coming to a halt before dramatically declaring with a fist in the air, "Well I'm not going to stand for it! Get up and get dressed, Naruto Uzumaki is here to save the day! I'm so going to fix this!"

"Fix what?" questioned Sasuke form the floor, he just wanted to take a shower and crawl into bed. These sessions with Naruto were really taking the edge off of him, who in the world could have so much stamina?

"Will you just get off your ass and come change?!" Naruto motioned for Sasuke to follow him as he walked away toward the locker room, with a sigh Sasuke complied with the order. Who knew this opportunity would come wrapped in a happy little golden package of freaking sunshine?

Sasuke didn't.

* * *

After making Sasuke wait in the parking lot for about 5 minutes while he bought a surprise ticket to a movie, Naruto came back to start his "grand tour of awesomeness" or at least that's what it was in his head anyway.

"This is a movie theater." Naruto spread his arms out, encompassing the vast building front of him from their point of view as the wind blew by with an intensity that rocked the trees around them. Sasuke was tired, but tried not to let this be too obvious as the blonde stalked forward, dragging him along.

Once inside, Naruto released the cusp of Sasuke's sleeve and motioned around the vast open space, pointing out various things with funny stories attached. Sasuke played around for a bit on a game, losing the stupid panda plushy to the evil claw of non-stick! Forever infuriating Sasuke with his constant failure to grasp even one prize for a second, stupid machine! After a miniature fit which he prayed no one saw, Sasuke realized that he had lost track of Naruto and went to search for him amongst the growing crowd of faces.

He'd hate to admit it, but not knowing where the blonde was gave him almost a…panicked feeling. He was a grown man! He can handle and take care of himself, so why was he afraid that Naruto left? With another sigh, Sasuke turned around nearly crashing into a clearly absent-minded careless person carrying various snacks.

Why wasn't he surprised when it was Naruto? Or how about a better question, why was he relieved it was Naruto?

"This is called popcorn." The blonde announced, shaking a tub of the golden snack in his right hand. The other hand was cradling candies and two drinks of some kind.

"I know what popcorn is." Why wouldn't he know what popcorn is?

"No, you don't know what popcorn is! What you know is craptastic paper container microwave heated crap in a bowl with no fattening substances that will potentially kill you later in your life time! This, my friend, is popcorn! The kind you get at the movies and it may as well be its own freaking species because it's just too delicious to compare with anything else!" Naruto held out the box, shaking it with hopeful eyes but Sasuke wasn't getting it. He stared at the box with disinterest, watching the kernels quake. "Just try it already!"

With a sigh, Sasuke reached his hand into the box. If this wasn't necessary for his vengeance plot, he would have simply walked away, climbed into his car, and cuddled into the soft comforter that was his secret favorite blanket….from childhood.

Sweet buttery golden gods, this taste was heavenly! In an effort to look unimpressed, Sasuke squished his face together awkwardly while sending a weak glare in the snack's direction. With a sly smirk, Naruto shook the box in his direction as if saying "Hey, you know you want another bite" and Sasuke was doomed as he plunged his hand again into the box to retrieve more golden goodness.

He could learn to love the theater; he'd never tried movies before either. Who knows, maybe he'll like them as well!

"You're a really dull person you know that?" Sasuke glared at the offending blonde who walked past him while still holding his new favorite snack. Dull or not, Sasuke didn't care either way. In the end, the sight of watching his beloved golden heaven float away in another man's arms is probably what really did the trick of offending him.

They took seats at the top row, but only because the middle was already full which Naruto explained, was probably because that was the preferred seating choice for most people.

Sasuke didn't see how the middle could be better to the top, and in the end this comment heeded a debate which lasted until the movie started and progressed on and off for the rest of the movie.

When everything was all said and done, Sasuke had watched his first film and actually liked it. There was something meaningful to a vengeance plot after all!

"Did you like it?" Naruto smirked at him as a gust of night air breezed past them, Sasuke hadn't realized that they spent so much time in there and looked around with slight curiosity.

With a shrug, he replied, "It was okay, I didn't like the ending. I thought the zombie should have killed her, it would've made a better ending."

"Man you're really morbid you know that?" Naruto shook his head as a car honked loudly in the distance; he looked behind him out of curiosity and rolled his eyes at the sight of a pedestrian yelling at the vehicle for almost hitting them. Sasuke could have cared less to look, what did it have to do with him? "What's your favorite movie then?"

"I don't have one." Silently, he cursed himself. Did he really want to tell Naruto that he'd never seen a movie before? Not even in school?

"How do you not have at least one, everyone has at least one!" urged Naruto, once again Sasuke sighed in defeat, apparently the Powers that Be have other plans for him at the moment.

"I never really watched movies." Naruto's face could have only been described as priceless by any onlookers, but to Sasuke his expression was more than shock, it was true shame personified in another human beings perception.

Naruto's intelligent deduction was simply, "Dude, did you grow up in a box?"

To which Sasuke promptly replied, with another sigh, "No."

The sighs were really starting to bother the blonde, was Sasuke not having a good time? He shook it off, what did it matter if Sasuke was having a good time or not? He was just a gym buddy…."Whatever! You want to come over and hang out sometime? I have a massive movie collection; maybe you can gain a favorite."

There it was! Another opening, shinning in the distance and calling his name! Sasuke gladly responded, though not too enthusiastically, "Sure….well this is my car."

"Alright, well see ya!" Naruto waved him off, walking to his car on the other side of the parking lot.

It wasn't until he got home that Sasuke realized Naruto paid for virtually everything he did.

But oh well, phase two complete.

* * *

**So you like or no like? REview~! **

**Also on a side note, I know I made Sasuke a bit awkward in this story but you'll get more info on his past as the story progresses. There is a reason he is like that! **


End file.
